La Luz Del Mediodia
by yumoon
Summary: continuacion de amanecer. docientos años han pasado desde el ultimo encuentro con los volturis, 3 humanos ahora formaram parte del clan cullen,Renessme y Jacob tienen un hijo, nuevas aventuras y amenazas ¿que les espera el destino?


Hola soy Yuki esta idea se me ocurrió justo cuando termine de leer la saga de crepúsculo pero no me había animado a subirla, sean amables conmigo porfa, si no les gusta solo díganlo y la quito

**Nombre: ****La luz del mediodía **(bueno tenía que encontrar un titulo que más o menos quedara (crepúsculo, luna nueva, eclipse, amanecer, sol de media noche) ¿ya era hora de que entrara algo de luz en los títulos no creen? (sin contar a sol de media noche porque no hay sol a esa hora) :)

**Avisos****: **ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su creadora Stephene Meyer

**Summary:**Doscientos años han pasado desde el último encuentro con los volturis en el prado, la vida de los cullen han dado un giro de 180 grados, nuevos miembros en la familia cullen, el hijo de Renesme y Jacob, Bella y Edward son abuelos, nuevas aventuras y amenazas, además Rosalíe, Emmed, Alice y Jasper ¿tienen hijos adoptivos?, Carlisle y Esme también tienen un hijo al cual adoptaron.

Continuación del libro de amanecer (claro que yo lo invente ya que no me quede muy conforme con el disque final, aunque yo no lo creo). La historia tendrá puntos de vista distintos o será un narrador aparte quien cuente la historia (yo), ya que esta vez involucra mas a los otros miembros de la familia cullen.

**Aclaraciones: **"_pensamientos"_

-diálogos

(Mis intervenciones)

(Aclaraciones normales)

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**x cambio de escena

Esto no es el primer capítulo es el prologo de la historia donde doy a conocer algunas cosas de las que tratara el fic pero obviamente serán mas mucho más detalladas ando a conocer el origen y como se llevaron a cabo cada una en cada capítulo como si fuese una novela real, o eso es lo que trato de lograr. Este fic solo continuara si firman o según los comentarios.

Aun así gracias por leer y si no lo hacen también n_n

DISFRUTENLO

X+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+xx+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x++x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

_**XX+X+X+X+X+X+X+ **__**PROLOGO **__**X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**_

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

Doscientos años han pasado desde aquel encuentro con los volturis en el prado cuando Renesme llego al mundo y de la transformación de Bella, muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces.

Renesme llego a crecer hasta parecer una joven de 22 años desde que llego a esa apariencia ya no volvió a crecer. Ella se caso con Jacob y tuvieron un hijo, un trihibrido humano-vampiro-hombre lobo, extraña combinación, su nombre es Jacob como su padre pero todos le llamamos lobito porque al transformarse es como un cachorro pequeño, su apariencia es de un niño de 12 cuando en realidad tiene 55 años , es hiperactivo y puede alimentarse tanto de sangre como de comida común, su piel como la de un vampiro es pálida paro a comparación de esta es como la de Renesme, su cabello es cobrizo como el de su madre y su abuelo, tiene un temperamento que siempre consigue lo que quiere, hasta la fecha la impronta en él se ha activado 6 veces y todas esas jovencitas han terminado muertas y degolladas por el mismo, debido a que conoce la historia de que la impronta se activa en la persona que es más apropiada para que se desarrolle el gen de hombre lobo, y al igual que una fiera salvaje que no puede ser domada, mi bisnieto se niega a fijarse en alguien solo porque la impronta lo indica, está muy decidido a encontrar a la persona ideal sin la mas mínima intervención de la impronta.

Mas sin embargo hay 3 miembros más que ahora integran la familia cullen

Y esos tres nuevos integrantes son humanos

Cada uno de ellos es atormentado por su pasado, tienen una historia igual o peor que la nuestra en su momento cuando fuimos humanos, fueron rechazados, humillados y heridos un centenar de veces, es un milagro que los encontráramos vivos y lo peor de todo es que son solo unos niños que para su corta edad ya conocieron lo peor de la humanidad, por ello cuando se enteraron de que éramos en realidad, cuando descubrieron en la peor forma de que los Cullen éramos vampiros, reaccionaron de una forma tranquila y sin espantarse.

El primero en unírsenos fue Cronk un niño de 13 años de edad. Fue abandonado por su madre a los 4 años en la calle donde tuvo que buscar la forma de sobrevivir por si solo, nadie sabe cómo fue que llego aun orfanato en Port Ángeles, solo saben que estaba todo golpeado y muy herido enfrente de la puerta. Rosalie y Emmed fueron a ese internado para dejar regalos a los niños como uno de los proyectos de su clase, fue así como lo conocieron, meses después Emmed llego con el pequeño en brazos herido e inconsciente yo lo cure y al final Rosalie y Emmed terminaron adoptándolo.

La segunda fue Kyra de 12 años de edad, nadie sabe su verdadero nombre así que Alice la nombro así, es una niña seria y demasiado madura para su edad, nadie sabe algo de su pasado, pero sabemos que algo terrible le paso, cada vez que Edward entra en su mente y ve algo de su pasado se queda en estado de shock, no soporta estar mucho tiempo dentro de su mente, Jasper tiene muchos problemas para controlar sus emociones. Alice y Jasper la encontraron en las afueras de Port Ángeles totalmente inconsciente y bañada en su propia sangre, pero aun así su corazón latía con toda naturalidad, estuvo dormida por una semana entera y Alice no se separo de ella ni un segundo, cuando despertó yo le pedí que se quedara por un tiempo, puesto que no tenía a donde ir, cuando llego el momento de partir Alice y Jasper se negaron a dejarla ir, al igual que Rosalie y Emmed terminaron adoptándola.

El más reciente es Ángel que tan solo lleva 4 meses como integrante oficial en nuestra familia, llego a Forks cuando nosotros como de costumbre nos mudamos a otra ciudad y volvemos después de algunos años. Ángel tiene 17 años, es un chico amable, inteligente, noble, bueno lo que todo padre desea de un hijo. Sin embargo desde pequeño era abusado por su padre, el cual lo vendía a sus amigos, todos ellos lo violaban y lastimaban. Un día llago al hospital muy débil y casi al borde de la muerte. Se desmayo justo antes de entrar, yo me encargue de cuidarlo. Con el tiempo el comenzó a visitarme en el hospital e incluso Esme venia para conversar con el chico, a mi realmente me agradaba su compañía e incluso yo y mi esposa le agarramos mucho cariño. Un día no fue al hospital, era común ya que trabajaba, pero se ausento por mucho tiempo, Esme y yo nos comenzamos a preocupar, lo encontramos en una cabaña a las orillas de Forks, vimos con nuestros propios ojos como lo humillaban, Esme y yo intervenimos, en ese momento solo pensábamos en protegerlo, actuamos como las bestias que somos y aniquilamos a esos sujetos, lo llevamos a casa y terminamos como los demás adoptándolo. Se integro fácilmente, el, Jasper y Emmed se volvieron muy buenos amigos, el único que no estuvo de acuerdo con la llegada de Ángel fue Edward.

Sin embargo esto no es ni la milésima parte de la historia ya todo se volvió un caos, estos humanos tienen dones tan poderosos que ellos solos pueden acabar con los Volturis, los cuales nos tienen en la mira esperando un solo descuido para capturarlos y llevárselos.

También el instinto materno de Rosalie y Alice, ver a los chicos haciendo por primera vez el papel de padres Jasper uno muy sobreprotector y Emmed uno que según Rosalie es una mala influencia para Cronk, Edward y su constantes celos asía Ángel porque según el tomo su lugar (el nuevo favorito de Carlisle, además de que él se quedo en la habitación que pertenecía a Edward), Bella viviendo como vampira junto a su nueva familia y su nieto, Esme feliz por sus nuevos nietos, Jacob haciéndose cargo de una nueva legión de hombres lobo, ya que el gen ha pasado a mas generaciones, siendo ahora más de 30 miembros su manada, todos por primera vez , es como si fuésemos humanos, estamos viviendo la vida al máximo cada uno gracias a estos chicos que además también nos causan líos y sorpresas con sus indescriptibles dones, obviamente tenemos nuestros problemas como, las constantes travesuras de Cronk, Kyra, Jack (lobito), los Volturis al acecho, nuevas amenazas, la impronta de lobito se activa nuevamente y ni se imaginan de quien se enamora , Edward y su ilógico odio, y un montón de cosas que ocurren cada día desde la llegada de ellos.

Créanme cuando les digo que es toda una travesía entrar a la casa sin ser derribado por mi bisnieto, y luego tener encima a mis otros dos nietos brincando sobre mi diciéndome – Hoolaaa bienvenido a casa abuelito- es lindo ser recibido así pero no se con exactitud cuando recibiré el impacto al cruzar la puerta.

Hoy estoy solo en mi despacho, Esme, Bella, Alice y Rosalie están abajo en la cocina preparando unos bocadillos para los chicos.

Emmed le está contando a Cronk la historia de cómo el solo se enfrento con un oso aun siendo humano (obviamente exagera la historia).

Edward está en la sala con Jacob conversando sobre su viaje con Renesme

Renesme está viendo tv en el cuarto de Alice

Jasper está viendo una película de terror con Kyra y Jack en el cuarto de juegos que construimos

Ángel está en su habitación estudiando unos libros de medicina, quiere ser medico así que soy también su instructor.

Les gustaría saber cómo terminamos siendo esta gran familia que esta mas unida que nunca. Pues si quieren escuchar la historia pónganse cómodos porque esta historia está por comenzar.

_**La luz del mediodia**_

**_CONTINUARA........................................_**


End file.
